Merry Christmas, Ms Foster!
by Artemis Day
Summary: Even during the holidays, Jane Foster's life is turned upside down by three sweet little children and their dashing, if incorrigible, father. But the holiday season will bring surprises Jane never would've expected. A Ms. Foster series Holiday interlude.


**A/N: For Lokane Week, I am resurrecting the Miss Foster series!**

**Well sort of. The next official part of the series has been half written for… some time now. I'm working on it, but there's a lot of other stuff going on. You know how it goes.**

**For those unfamiliar, the Miss Foster series is an all-human AU in which Jane is a second-grade teacher who ends up with Loki's three children in his class. Said kids are a bit too smart for their ages and decide Jane is exactly the kind of person their billionaire single father needs. And since there are LOKI'S children we're talking about, they get into some wacky hijinks along the way.**

**This story is honestly in kind of a grey area in terms of continuity. It's sort of like an anime movie where the timeline isn't clear and it's kind of just contained within itself. Semi-canon so to speak.**

**Regardless, whether you know this verse or not, I hope you all enjoy and I'll see you again tomorrow!**

* * *

The Odinson family had a log cabin nestled on a hilltop in the heart of Lake Placid. The only thing that shocked Jane was that they didn't have two.

Snow was freshly fallen, just in time for the holidays. The sky was bright white, clouds masking the sun in preparation of another wintery onslaught. Riding in the back of a limousine, Jane flipped through several hundred stations, almost all of which were playing the same old Christmas music she knew by heart. Some of them were her favorite songs of all time. Many others she'd happily tear her eardrums out before she listened to them again.

At least the roads were clear. The forecast called for sunny skies until the 23rd when Jack Frost descended to unleash the full force of his icy fury upon the unsuspecting New York populace. Or so the weatherman had rather hammily declared.

Which begged the question: why did Loki want to spend Christmas in the middle of the woods?

Another question: why did Jane agree to come?

It was the kids. She needed to face facts and admit to herself that for all her posturing and assertion of authority as their teacher, those three little angels wielded the power of the puppy dog eyes, and they were not afraid to use it.

"We bought this cabin from an old man who used it as a hunting lodge," said Jormungandr. As always he had a book in his lap roughly the size of his entire body. "He used to come out here with his sons during deer season. Then one of them moved away and the other one decided to be a vegan. Now he's in Florida with his wife. He said the weather would do wonders for his aching joints."

"I'm surprised you remember all that," Jane mumbled.

"Dad's offer nearly gave him a heart attack," said Fenrir, stretching out in his seat. "His asking price was way lower."

"But it was worth the money," Hela proclaimed, beaming so hard her entire face glowed. Even the scars were less apparent. "And we fixed it up real nice. We go out and chop down a giant tree, and then we decorate it and then I make a popcorn garland-"

"We don't need a play-by-play," Fenrir snapped, shoving his sister. "And quit yelling in my ear."

"I wasn't yelling!" Hela yelled. "Maybe you just need to clean your ears out."

"Maybe you do!"

"Do not."

"Do too!"

"See?" Jormungandr smiled. "Not even any hair-pulling. They're already in the holiday spirit."

"They most certainly are," said Loki.

He drove over a rough patch in the road, the tires grinding through the rocks and making the inside jostle. Jane held tight to the dashboard until the road smoothed out. As expected, Loki had no reaction at all. He guided the car along the dirt path like he'd been doing it all his life. Like maybe he was the one hunting deer every year. Jane tried to picture him in a plaid shirt and vest with a matching hunter's cap. She wished she could laugh at the ridiculous notion, but like everything else the asshole wore, all it did was make her cheeks warm.

The mountains were lovely, she couldn't deny that. Swathes of fir trees and a cloudy sky gave the jagged cliff sides that picturesque quality Thomas Kinkade paintings were made for. In fact, Jane was pretty sure she had seen these mountains on a greeting card once. Maybe Loki owned land around the cabin and licensed it out. They could even film Hallmark movies out here. Hell, maybe she was about to star in one.

Rich, handsome single father locked in a cabin for a week with his children's second-grade teacher. It practically wrote itself.

"What's funny?" Loki asked.

Jane started. "Huh? I wasn't laughing."

"But you were smiling."

"Smiling doesn't mean something is funny," Jane sat up straighter in her seat, "I might just like to smile."

"Like Buddy the Elf?"

"Yes, exactly. Thank you, Hela."

The little girl beamed, her lips lined with chocolate as she reached for the bowl of M&Ms. "Maybe we can watch it tomorrow. Tonight is The Muppet Christmas Carol."

"Since when do you get to decide what movie we watch?" Fenrir snatched the M&Ms away. "I want to see Die Hard."

"Die Hard is for the 26th, Fenrir," Hela retorted.

"Guys, come on," Jane said, adjusting the rearview mirror. "We can decide when we get there what to watch. And don't eat all of those. You're going to get sick."

"Don't worry, they're sugar-free," said Fenrir. "Otherwise, we'd have Jormungandr tied up in the trunk by now."

"I can hear you, you know," Jormungandr said, slamming his book shut.

"Welcome to the Odinson family Christmas," Loki muttered in her ear. "Are you happy you said yes?"

Jane stared out the window as another pile of rocks whizzed by. "I'll let you know."

The car crawled higher and higher up the mountainside. Every time Jane thought she saw a wooden roof in the distance, Loki turned a new corner. The town below had long since vanished. She wondered if they'd ever see it again. Someone had turned the radio on. The children sang along to Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, their off-key but passionate interpretation earning applause from Jane and a smile from Loki.

By the time the shadow of a slanted roof came into view, they'd gone through Christmastime Is Here and that Alvin and the Chipmunks song. Now the music faded into the background as Jane beheld a palace of a cabin in the woods. Polished wood with a stone chimney. A covered patio and an observation deck overlooking the trees. In the back was a small structure, possibly a shed or even an indoor jacuzzi. Jane had learned never to assume with this family, and always expect the unexpected.

"By the way, our basement pool is currently closed," Loki said as they pulled into the driveway. "We're having issues with the heating system, but someone will be out to fix it shortly."

"Great. I didn't even pack a suit…"

The cold hit Jane as soon as she was out of the car. Looking around, there were ice patches everywhere. Some had been dissolved with rock salt, but what remained turned the front lawn into a minefield. It was a sentiment not shared by the kids, who raced to the front porch, cheering all the way.

"We're going to have so much fun!" Jormungandr hopped in place. "We're going to sing Christmas carols and bake cookies and wrap presents and build snowmen and-"

"Are you sure those M&Ms were sugar-free?" Fenrir asked Hela, who shrugged.

"Now now, children," Loki chided them, "remember we're not alone this year. Grandmother, Grandfather, Uncle Thor, and Aunt Sif will be along in just a few days. We want to keep this place clean and presentable for them, don't we?"

"Yes, Dad," the triplets said. They walked up the stairs, speaking softly, and didn't start screaming again until they were safely inside.

"A whole week out here," Jane said, breathing in the crisp mountain air. "Here I thought I'd spend Christmas with Netflix and a big box of Christmas cookies."

"It won't be that much of a change of scenery," Loki said as the second car trailing behind them finally caught up. Out stepped a man glaring daggers at Loki. Anyone who happened to walk by would think a fight was about to break out. Luckily, Jane had convinced him not to bring any weapons. "I was nice enough to invite your dear brother along."

"Yeah, you're a saint, pal," Bucky said, pushing past him. He winked at Jane. Not even Loki's presence could completely dampen his mood.

"Whoo! That was a hell of a ride!" Bucky's passenger proclaimed, stumbling out of the car.

Loki sniffed. "And your… Darcy."

Jane nodded. "Yeah, that was real nice of you."

"You guys are lucky I couldn't afford to go home this year," Darcy said, flashing them a thumbs up. "By the way, I brought my own Menorah. Any place I can put it up?"

"The mantle should do nicely," Loki said. "Just don't touch anything."

"I will do my best to respect your humble abode, Major Moneybags!" Darcy skipped along, leaving the pair, finally, completely alone.

"She needs to think up some more creative nicknames," Loki observed, hand on his chin. "Why does she follow you everywhere?"

"Well, when I first moved into my apartment, she came over to ask if I had one of those whipped cream makers," Jane said, "and then she just kind of never left."

Loki hummed, and with that, they started for the porch. Luck, as it turned out, was on Jane's side. She made it a full three steps before she slipped. With a yelp, she grabbed blindly for the nearest sturdy object. She hung on tight as her eyes unclouded and her mind reoriented itself. It was only then that rough leathery material in her hand shifted. Loki raised his arm, pulling Jane with him. She continued to cling to him, blinking stupidly at his chiseled features. It hit her all too late that they probably shouldn't be doing this.

"Uh…" Jane said, stepping away and almost slipping again. "Thanks. Sorry."

Loki nodded and glided across the ice patches as though he controlled them as much as he did everything else in his life. "Do be more careful next time."

"Right." Jane shuffled after him, head bowed, face boiling.

It was going to be a long Christmas.

* * *

This place was… gorgeous.

Jane couldn't downplay it, no matter how much she tried. Neither could Darcy, who was practically dry humping the couch, calling it the most perfect marshmallowy comfort she had ever in her short life experienced. Even Bucky, though he scoffed at the French style candle chandelier in the dining room and the grand piano by the largest window, still sat before the fireplace drinking eggnog and saving all his dry remarks for whatever Loki happened to be doing at the time.

"That's a nice sweater." Bucky nodded at the green and gold striped monstrosity Loki had revealed under his coat. "What'd it cost? Ten thousand? Twenty thousand?"

"We made it!" Hela said excitedly. "Jormungandr and I designed it. Then Fenrir knitted it."

"By that, she means I ordered one of our staff to do it," Fenrir said, puffing out his chest. "Because I was too busy uh… practicing karate."

"No, he made it," said Jormungandr. "He's a really good knitter-"

"Shut up!" Fenrir threw a pillow at him.

Jormungandr growled and tried to leap at his brother. He had to crawl over Bucky to do it, and Bucky proved to have much better reflexes.

"Come on, guys," Jane said as Fenrir stuck out his tongue and Jormungandr struggled against Bucky's grip. "It's Christmas. Santa doesn't want to see fighting."

"Yeah, you chicken nuggets," Darcy said. She'd had five cups of eggnog and didn't seem to realize yet that it was non-alcoholic. "This is the time of peace. Peace and love. Not like with the hippies, but you know what I mean."

"Did you know there's never been a time in history where there wasn't at least one ongoing war?" asked Fenrir. "What does that tell you about peace?"

"Hey, there's another thing Santa doesn't like," Bucky interjected, "discussing politics. You guys are on thin ice now. Your chimney's looking empty this year."

Fenrir rolled his eyes. "Do you actually think we still believe in that 'Santa coming down the chimney' crap? What are we, four?"

Hela and Jormungandr nodded, crossing their arms to mimic their brother's severe expression.

Bucky raised his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry, didn't know you were so grown up."

"Well, you should," Fenrir sniffed. "With all the advances in tactical missile guidance and GPS tracking, there's no way Santa wouldn't have upgraded his sleigh to make delivering presents faster and more efficient."

"We've been trying to track his progress for years," said Jormungandr. "But he must be using magic to avoid being spotted on radar."

"It's okay, guys, we'll get him this time!" Hela said.

She hopped off the couch, running to a cabinet which, in any other home, would've been bolted with child locks. Inside was not wine, but an assortment of telecommunications equipment. Together the three of them set up base in one of the alcoves. As they discussed the logistics of installing a second monitor on the roof, the adults looked on blankly.

Jane shrugged at Bucky. "They're kids."

"In theory," he said, drinking more eggnog.

It took Jane until that moment to realize Loki was gone. She turned her head, thinking maybe he'd stepped back outside, but instead she heard him in the kitchen.

"Do you need help?" she asked, walking inside.

Loki had a bowl on the counter and a fresh carton of eggnog ready. "It's been a year since I've set foot in this cabin. I'd almost forgotten where everything is."

"I'm guessing someone went shopping for us," Jane said. Inside the fridge were shelves stocked with packaged meat, cheese, and every vegetable known to man. She hadn't asked what their menu for Christmas Day would be. She was almost afraid to find out.

"If there is anything we don't have that you want, let me know," he said.

Jane nodded. She meandered by the table, only half listening as the children updated their software and fought over the angle of their infrared cameras. There had to be something more productive for her to do. Like chop something or open a jar. She could kind of do at least one of those things.

"I like your sweater," she said, breaking the silence.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "In what sense?"

"In the sense that it looks nice on you," Jane said, and uneven design aside, it did fit him very well. "And that it was a Christmas present from your kids. That makes it even more special."

He studied her a moment longer, then turned back to the bowl and poured the eggnog in. "It was a birthday present, but I suppose you're right."

"Your birthday," she said furrowing her brow, "when was that?"

"The 17th."

_"This_ 17th?"

"Actually I have no set date of birth," Loki casually elaborated. "I have existed on this plane of existence for far more years than are quantifiable."

Jane snorted. "I knew it."

They shared a half-cough. almost laugh before Loki carried the bowl into the living room, much to Darcy's delight and Bucky's vague yet relatively polite appreciation. Jane's cup remained empty and untouched. Her spot on the couch was waiting for her. She rejoined the group, nodding along as Darcy launched into a story about the weirdest mall Santa she ever met. It was probably amusing, but Jane found she couldn't concentrate on anything more than Loki's arm propping his head up and his occasional hums as he sipped eggnog.

_'It was his birthday,'_ she thought. _'Not even a week ago. And no one told me…'_

* * *

They were going to freeze to death.

It shouldn't have been this way. Not that Jane thought hard on how her life might end, but whenever the thought did cross her mind, she hoped it would be someplace warm, years and years in the future, surrounded by her friends and loved ones.

One out of three wasn't too bad, but this still sucked.

"I thought you were getting a good repair guy," Darcy hissed through chattering teeth. She was basically just a head on a pile of blankets at this point. "Aren't you like a zillionaire or something?"

"That's not a real number," said Jormungandr. The children stayed by the fire at Loki's insistence. Wrapped from head to toe in thick winter clothes, they huddled together as somewhere outside, the generator whined like a dying animal.

"It's possible an animal tampered with the wiring during the summer," said Loki. "Regardless, it will be fixed within the hour and then we can go about our day."

"You know that for a fact?" Bucky muttered.

"Indeed, I do," said Loki. "I spoke to the repairman myself and made it clear that it was in his best interest to have the generator running as soon as possible. You're welcome to come with me if he fails."

"I might just take you up on that."

Bucky grabbed another blanket off the pile and draped it over Jane's shoulders. She wanted to say she didn't need anymore and he was just being overprotective again, but no, more was good right now.

"Remember that time Mom and Dad took us camping?" She struggled to smile, but her lips were frozen.

Bucky snorted. "You thought a spider crawling on the tent was a monster and nearly fell off a cliff. That was fun."

"I was trying to find Venus."

"Yeah, maybe it was hiding for a reason."

They chuckled at the memory. There were so many just like it that left a bittersweet taste in both their mouths. Bucky put an arm around Jane, pulling her close. They watched the fire crackle. A flat-screen sat in the corner of the room, useless without any power. It was still light out, but the sun could do little to alleviate the cold.

Loki waited by the fireplace, seeming almost at ease in his sweater and just one coat. "I see this is going to delay me in preparing dinner… what are you doing?"

He stared at Bucky and Jane, no anger in his eyes that Jane could see, but perhaps a little more green than usual.

"Keeping warm," Bucky curtly replied. "What are you doing?

"Hmm… cuddling up to share body heat," Darcy observed. "Kind of an intimate thing if you ask me.

She winked at the kids. That was a red flag if Jane ever saw one, but before the thought had fully formed, Hela leaped over the coffee table. "Uncle Bucky, do you want to see our… pool?"

Fenrir shoved her, but the words were already out. Bucky blinked at them. "You mean the pool we were trying to get fixed when the generator went out?"

"It's a really nice pool," said Jormungandr.

When Bucky didn't budge, they resorted to their secret weapon, and the battle was won. One small child giving him puppy eyes might've been manageable. Hell, even two. All three at once had the destructive force of an atom bomb. Jane didn't think Bucky even knew he'd gotten up, but then Hela was leading him away. Fenrir and Jormungandr went for their father.

"You have to keep Ms. Foster warm while he's gone," Fenrir said.

They dragged him to the couch and sat him down. He didn't hold her, but their legs touched through the blankets and that was good enough for the boys. They disappeared around the corner, their voices and steps fading as they caught up with their sister.

Darcy whistled. "Damn, they work quick."

"I don't know why I'm surprised," Jane rolled onto her side. "What else am I doing here?"

"Being my honored guest," Loki said, hand on his chest. "Holidays are a time for friends and family, are they not?"

"If you consider me a friend…"

Even after everything, the word felt strange on Jane's tongue. They had kissed, gone on a date(ish thing), even danced together in his yard. None of it was very 'friendly', but all of it had been orchestrated by children. Children smart enough to know what love was but too young to understand how it worked. It left them in this strange grey area, where half of Jane desperately clung to her decaying sense of professionalism and the other half welcomed him and his hard, surprisingly muscular body into her space.

"I consider you freezing," he said, allowing Jane to rest her head on his shoulder.

They listened to the sounds of nature punctuated by a repair guy cursing at his toolbox. Jane played with the tassels on the ends of her blanket. She counted the cracks in the walls, the stones on the chimney. She did anything and everything besides speaking, and Loki seemed happy to keep it that way.

She didn't get up, though. She didn't move at all. The thought never crossed her mind.

"You guys are just the cutest," Darcy gushed, her blanket fortress shaking as she shifted in her seat. "Why doesn't anyone cuddle me?"

"I suppose it will remain a mystery," said Loki.

Jane giggled. That, at least, felt right.

Not as much as the heater suddenly kicking into gear and filling the cabin with glorious heat, but pretty close.

* * *

The morning of the 23rd saw Jane in the kitchen, helping Loki prepare a truly epic pancake breakfast. That he cooked at all was enough of a shock the day before (and goddammit why was that chicken so good?), but now he believed he could teach her, too! And no matter how much Jane objected, he wouldn't hear of it.

"This is an important life skill, Jane," he said, as though she was one of the triplets. "You can't live on frozen food forever."

"I do not live on frozen food," Jane snapped.

"Frozen food and McDonald's. Hand me that flour in the cupboard."

Maybe she'd been wrong about him. He did think highly of her. Too high. This was so far out of her pay grade they were in deep space.

They were carrying plates of Loki's perfectly rounded masterpieces and Jane's lumpy dough monstrosities to the kitchen table when a car pulled up. Tires rolled over gravel and the driver honked the horn. Loki closed his eyes and sighed. "Wonderful, they're early…"

It was a Ferrari, or so Jane assumed. One of these days, she'd have to do a deep dive into luxury sports car brands. Whatever it was, it was it sleek, black, and resembled the Batmobile far more than a sensible family vehicle. Thor stepped out of the front seat and went around to help his mother. Sif offered Odin a hand, but the old man waved her away. He'd come to regret that decision as the kids rocketed out of the cabin.

"Grandpa!" Hela latched onto Odin's waist, momentarily winding him. "Hi, Grandpa! I'm so glad you're here!"

"So you are," Odin replied, but for all his gruffness, he had to smile as he patted her head.

Frigga showered Jormungandr with kisses while Thor carried Fenrir on his shoulders. Loki waited by the door, offering Thor a hand and getting a bear hug in return. Frigga got her hug and kiss from behind, the pair of them engulfing Loki in a cloud of deep familial love. It brought a smile to Jane's face. That and Loki's beet red cheeks as he calmly yet unrelentingly pushed them both away.

"And Jane!" Frigga cried as soon as the younger woman was in sight. She rushed over. Jane flinched, but Frigga just took her hand. "It's wonderful to see you again, dear. I'm so glad you're spending the holidays with us."

"Yeah, it's been fun," she said. Aside from the power outage and the blob monster pancakes at least. "It was nice of Loki to invite me."

"Just nice, hmm?" Frigga had that same tone of voice Jane's mother used to have when she knew Jane had done something wrong and was hiding it.

"Very nice," Jane ventured. "Very very nice."

Frigga laughed. "Of course it is, dear. Don't worry about the ramblings of an old woman."

Before Jane could say another word, Fenrir was at their side, taking his grandmother's hand. "We have all our equipment set up over here. This year, we're definitely getting that picture of Santa."

"You certainly are," Frigga said, bending a bit to examine their flight tracking system. It looked like Loki had bought it straight from a major airline. "Your setup is much more professional this year."

"That's what Dad said," Fenrir replied. "That's how we know we're finally going to get him!"

He babbled on about potential routes Santa might take and the necessary velocity he would need to avoid their high-sensitivity cameras. Jormungandr had a massive pair of headphones on and might not have heard any of Hela's instructions as he zoomed in on a cloud. Meanwhile, Bucky, Thor, and Sif were discussing the football game last night, and Darcy had managed to rope Odin of all people into another one of her Ian stories.

"So we're at Target and I ask him to grab me some almond milk, and he gets the right kind, but on the way back, he completely misses a wet floor sign, slides on his ass and spills the whole damn thing everywhere! And I mean, it's kind of cute in a dorky way but also we had to pay for it! Well, actually, he paid for it and then he bought me another almond milk, but you know it's just the principle of the thing-"

The old man stared intently at the knife on a tray of bread and butter. Jane almost felt sorry for him.

"It's going to be like this for the rest of the week," Loki said, coming up behind her. She couldn't see where Frigga had gone, but the clanging of pots and pans in the kitchen gave her an idea.

"It's Christmas," said Jane. "This is how it's supposed to be. Loud and chaotic."

"With eggnog?"

"With eggnog." Jane reached for her reindeer mug, then stopped. "Wait, is this alcoholic now?"

"Of course not," Loki said, "but one can pretend."

"Fair enough." Jane drank the rest of it down. Sweet and creamy. Perfect.

"I must warn you, as soon as the children fall asleep, the mead will flow free." Loki nodded at the car outside. It was hard to make out, but Jane caught the outline of a sealed crate. "It may be a bit intense for you. I don't want to say my brother is a bumbling idiot of a drunk, but…"

Jane snorted. "Thanks, but I'm fine. I may not be much of a mead drinker, but I'm no teetotaler either."

"Are you sure? We can be a lot to handle."

"I deal with seven and eight-year-olds every single day," Jane stood, not intending to flick her hair, but it was a happy accident, "I think I can take it."

Loki nodded. "I think you can, too. Good to see we're on the same page."

He walked to Darcy and Odin, whispering in his father's ear. Offering Darcy a quick apology, the two left. Odin had probably never loved his son more than he did right then.

It would be understandable, in Jane's opinion. There were so many annoying things about Loki Odinson, but many more things to like.

* * *

They were called krumkakers.

As soon as that word was out of Frigga's mouth, all thoughts of catching Santa Claus in the act fled from the children's' minds. Now they were in the kitchen, crowding around their grandma, watching her mix eggs with flour and vanilla.

"Now we let the batter sit for a while," she said, "and when we're ready, we'll bake it in the krumkake iron."

"Ooooh." Three pairs of eyes widened to saucers when Frigga pulled a metal press that looked like a waffle iron out of the cabinet.

"Hah, you think that's special," Darcy said, sticking her head into the kitchen, "wait until I make my grandma's sweet potato latkes. You'll never eat anything else for the rest of your lives!"

Jane rolled her eyes. She'd tasted Darcy's attempt at latkes before. They were… well, they were sweet. And made with potatoes. It was certainly a type of food that was edible.

On the other end of the counter, Loki had laid out all his ingredients. Flour, cream cheese, sugar, salt, and now a stick of butter. In theory, these would all come together into Christmas sugar cookies, but the exact science eluded Jane. He could try all he wanted to educate her, the mysteries of cooking dated all the way back to her childhood when she decided that if her mother could make a pot of water bubble, so could she!

(She could not and she had the scars to prove it.)

"This is going to be a lot of sweets, you know," Jane said. She didn't look directly at Jormungandr, but really, it applied to everyone.

"Some will be saved for the New Year," said Loki. "Most will inevitably go down Thor's throat."

Jane snorted. "You never miss a chance to take a shot at him, do you?"

"That's what it means to be brothers."

In the corner of her vision, Fenrir pushed Jormungandr aside to get a better look at the mixing bowl. Jormungandr shoved him back, leading to a silent but fervent altercation that even Hela didn't want to be a part of. Jane thought about saying something, but why bother? She wasn't their teacher here.

"So why didn't you tell me it was your birthday last week?" she asked.

Loki's eyes momentarily flicked from the recipe on his phone. "I wasn't aware you wanted to know."

"Wasn't aware?" Jane scoffed. "You know mine. Why shouldn't I know yours?"

"Did you want to get me a birthday gift as well as a Christmas gift?"

"Who said I got you a Christmas gift?"

He fake gasped. "Now really, and to think I put my heart and soul into finding something for you."

"Yeah Loki," Jane said, "I'm sure you did."

"I did."

He dumped the flour into the mixing bowl. A puff of white clouded his face, and he waved it away without a care. Someone had put music on and Loki hummed along to a Frank Sinatra ballad. As the non-culinarily inclined adult, it was Jane's job to hand him things and wipe the counter clean of messes. Instead, she stared at him, rag in hand, trying to work out what he meant by that.

It should've been obvious. They'd known each other long enough at this point to know what the other might like. Jane's gifts for him and the kids were already under the tree, and she'd given them plenty of thought. Why shouldn't Loki do the same?

So, of course, he'd been a little hurt just now. Jane would've felt that way, too.

She sucked on her lip, wanting to speak but hesitating. An apology formed at the back of her throat, ready to be voiced. All of Jane's attention went to that and to Loki. There was none left for the dishrag as she let it drop on the hot stovetop.

"Oh shit!" The cloth was smoking. A hint of orange built on the growing black spot. "Shit! Shit!"

Jane stomped it into the floor, putting out the smoke and probably staining her shoes in the process. Someone grabbed her. Loki. He kicked the rag into the corner where it smoldered and died, a threat only to the smallest of dust mites.

Everyone was in the kitchen now, staring at her. Jane panted and struggled to swallow. She spotted the kids, still with their grandma, and pointed at them. "Don't ever let me hear you using language like that in class. Or anywhere."

"Uncle Tony says stuff like that," said Fenrir.

"Uncle Tony is an idiot!"

"Finally," Loki said. "I've been saying this for years."

Jane looked at him. Then at his hands. He was holding her by the shoulders, his grip warm and so very strong. She might have bruises later. That was… weirdly okay with her. They blinked at each other, and then Loki let go. He was right back to cooking, just as everyone else returned to the living room. The moment had passed, but Jane was stuck in it.

If she looked hard enough, maybe she'd find some eggnog with alcohol. After all this, she was going to need it.

* * *

"Do you have Christmas traditions, Ms. Foster?"

Hela asked in the middle of putting her popcorn garland together. The tree was decorated before they got there, but she insisted it was her contribution, and she had to have it done before sunset. It was midday on the 24th. She was halfway there, and she'd only pricked herself once. After that, Jane watched her more carefully, but there had been no more accidents thus far.

"A few," Jane said. "Moreso when I was a kid. My parents and I would go out to the tree lot and get ourselves a nice fir tree. I used to love walking around and just smelling the place."

"Pine is my favorite scent!" Hela exclaimed, and Jane had no reason to believe she didn't mean it.

"Then we'd decorate, and my dad would let me put the star on top of the tree. About a week later, the whole thing would topple over and then we'd do it all again."

Hela giggled. If she'd been there to see Jane's father with his fists clenched, cheeks puffed out, doing a sort of jig as he fought with all his might not to kick the fallen tree, it might not be so funny. Then again, maybe it would be funnier.

"We get to open one present each on Christmas Eve. Then we save the rest for tomorrow." Hela's eyes suddenly brightened. "Maybe we can open yours!"

"I… guess you're dad's okay with it," Jane said sheepishly. "He might have something he wants to give you first."

"He won't mind. I already know what he's getting me anyway."

The loose end of the garland slid off the table at Jane's feet. She nudged it aside, careful not to step on any kernels. "You mean he told you?"

"Nope, I guessed," Hela said, reaching into the popcorn bowl for another handful. "I wanted a VR headset, a photo printer for my phone, and a Frozen 2 Ultimate dollhouse. Daddy said he got me two of them and if I'm good, Santa will bring me the dollhouse. I think I've been good, right?"

She had the puppy dog eyes on. Those damn puppy dog eyes. They were a powerful force of nature to all but the hardest of schoolteachers. After a moment of resistance, she smiled. "I think you've been very good."

Hela's face made all the doubt in Jane's mind wither away. This kid was getting a dollhouse if Jane had to go out and buy it herself.

Happiness sped up Hela's productivity. Within ten minutes the garland was finished and Jane was following two steps behind Hela, holding the back end as they wound the string of popcorn around the tree. The bright yellow color went well with the green pine needles and red and gold ornaments. Hela skipped along until she couldn't reach any higher, and then Jane finished the job.

"Now that's a thing of beauty," Hela said as they stood back to admire their work.

Jane tried to nod, but now that they were done, there was nothing left to distract from the one thing that had been gnawing at her. "Hela, why didn't you tell me it was your dad's birthday?"

Hela looked up. "You mean he never told you?"

Jane blinked."Uh- no. No, he didn't."

"But he said he would," Hela replied. "He said not to say anything because he'd tell you."

The back door opened. Jane started. Last she checked everyone was outside playing snow football. That should've only been a few minutes ago. Turning to the door, Jane braced herself for another confrontation with the birthday boy, but it was not Loki who walked into the living room.

"Would you look at that," Bucky whistled, snow dusting his shoulders and caked on his boots. "That's just the nicest tree I've ever seen. Good job, Hela."

"Thanks, Uncle Bucky." Despite her obvious conflict, she couldn't help being proud of her hard work. "I think it's my best garland yet."

"Sure is. Why don't you go tell everyone else?"

Hela frowned. She looked from Bucky to Jane, but when neither said a word, she backed up two steps before turning all the way around and racing outside.

The house was quiet without her. Jane didn't know what to say as she walked with Bucky to the fire. He warmed himself up as Jane flopped down on the couch. That she was disappointed it was him instead of Loki was not something she was ready to face.

"So, you wishing you stayed home yet?" she asked.

Bucky shrugged. "Loki's been marginally less punchable than usual."

"That's progress."

"And if I wasn't here, I'd be at home watching Steve make out with Peggy all week." Bucky sat next to Jane and put his arm around her. "Trust me, I prefer this."

Jane rested her head on his shoulder. The snow was falling in flurries. Thor had tackled Loki to the ground only to get three mini projectiles attached to his back. He laughed and shook them off, Fenrir immediately going for his leg and missing. In the chaos, Sif had taken the ball, and Darcy leaped out of the way rather than try to stop her like she was supposed to.

"I think they miss you out there," she said.

"Eh, they'll be fine," said Bucky. "What about you. You good?"

Jane shrugged. "Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Do I sound unsure?"

"Do you want an honest answer?"

Jane ignored that and went back to watching the game. Loki had made full use of his children and had them distracting Thor while he faced off against Sif. Darcy cheered him on from behind a tree. If someone was keeping score, Jane didn't know who.

"It's weird," she said, eyes following Loki's every move. "You think you finally have someone figured out, but they just keep surprising you."

"Hmm, yeah…" Bucky muttered. "Some people are shifty like that."

Jane sighed. There was that protective streak of his. If it wasn't so endearing, she might be annoyed. Hela had the ball now and she ran for her father. He picked her up and carried her to the goal line. Touchdown. Point for Team Loki. Even Thor was cheering.

"Do you remember that thing Mom and Dad used to do?" She looked at Bucky. "Right before Christmas, I mean."

"I think so…" he said, frowning like he knew exactly where she was going with this. "Yeah, I remember."

Jane grinned. "Then could you do me a favor and go into town with me? I need to get something."

* * *

It turned out, everyone got a gift on Christmas Eve.**  
**

Jomungandr flipped through a book about Andy Warhol while Sif kissed the life out of Thor for her new pair of personalized boxing gloves. Darcy, who even Ian would've admitted was hard to shop for, seemed perfectly content with a thousand dollar gift card signed by Loki. Hela had already printed out two dozen photos on her new printer, one of which Fenrir stepped on as he flew his drone around the cabin. Frigga and Odin admired the keepsake boxes the triplets had made for them. Off to the side by the mirror, Jane helped Bucky into his new winter coat.

"How much did you spend on this?" he asked.

"No more than I spent on anyone else," she said. "So what did you get me?"

"Remember back when all you wanted was a scientist Barbie for Christmas and Dad forgot to buy it?"

"Yeah?"

"Turns out, they don't make those anymore."

Jane swatted at him as he pulled her into a hug. They rejoined the party, Jane finding a spot by the fireplace to watch the kids play. So far, no one had started any fights, though if Fenrir ran over Hela's pictures one more time, he might just get that drone thrown in his face. Jazzy Christmas music playing on the flat screen. Jane tapped her foot to the beat, scanning the room for any sign of Loki.

She hadn't seen him since the first present was opened.

Her trip into town had taken longer than she'd hoped. First, a deer jumped in front of their car. Jane's heart was still racing from that one. Then it took three separate stops to find exactly what she was looking for. Hallmark movies, among other things, had lied through their teeth about small mountain towns during Christmas. All they had here was apathetic store owners tired from the holiday rush and a Starbucks. Finally, the last owner tried to upcharge her twenty percent, and it was only Jane's staunch refusal to be cheated that saved her from losing money. That and Bucky standing behind her glaring at the guy.

But that was all over and she had what she needed. Now she just had to find her giftee.

She checked the kitchen first. That seemed to be his sanctuary whenever Thor got especially exuberant or if he just wanted a moment alone. When he wasn't in there, she headed downstairs. The pool was empty, as was the gym. He wasn't in his bedroom either, though his keys were still on the nightstand.

Now she wandered back into the party. Thor and Sif had the kids together in a game of blind man's bluff, laughing as a blindfolded Darcy snatched at the air a foot above Fenrir's head.

"Your echolocation sucks," he said, sidestepping another fruitless thrash of Darcy's arm.

"Keep talking, kid, I'll knock all your Santa hunting gear out the window!"

The chase continued as Jane's eyes moved to the back window. A shadow on the trees made her look closer. It was Loki, standing in the middle of the snow, arms crossed, staring into the night like a watchman guarding the fort against invading forces. Jane kept him in her line of sight as she put on her coat and slipped outside.

Loki didn't turn around. "Don't you want to enjoy the festivities?"

"I am," she said. "You should, too."

"I will," he said. He blew out a mouthful of air. "Sometimes I wish to be alone to think."

"Alone outside in the middle of winter."

"Yes," he said. "I'm glad you understand."

Jane chuckled. She wasn't as cold as she was a moment ago. It was like he radiated warmth. "Thank you for the planner."

His gift to her had been a simple leatherbound notebook for the new year. Her name was stitched on the cover in gold lettering in an elegant cursive font. The pages were designed with stars in place of bullet points, meant to detail every waking moment of her life from the take she woke up to what sort of mid-day snack she would have during recess.

It was so simple, and yet so perfect.

"You're welcome," he said. "Thank you for the scarf."

She had shopped for him knowing he could easily by a hundred of whatever she got him, Jane had tossed aside all feelings of insecurity and bought him something she'd get for any male friend(?). He wore it now around his neck, tucked into his coat. That had to be a good sign.

"I'm glad you like it," she said, "because I have one more thing for you."

Loki turned his head as Jane reached into her pocket. "I thought we all agreed on one present each."

"This isn't for Christmas," she said, taking out a small wrapped box with a bow on top. For once, she was proud of her wrapping skills. "Happy Birthday."

Loki eyed her like he thought this was a trap and she'd pull a gun on him at any second. He took the box was some token hesitation and slid his finger through the tape. The paper fell away, revealing a red and white box with a Christmas tree design. Inside the window, a larger cat cuddled with three kittens. All four wore green and red hats, scarves, and mittens. It was hard to tell inside a box, but a button on the back played a tinkling lullaby rendition of Silent Night.

"It was a tradition for my parents," Jane said. "Every year, they'd give each other a new ornament for the tree. Mom said it was because they were each other's most special person."

He looked at her. "Are you trying to imply something?"

"Not really. I know we've only known each other for a few months and… well, we did get off to a rocky start, but you are someone special, Loki. Your whole family is. And I'm glad I get to spend Christmas with you guys. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

Loki swallowed. He opened the box and held the ornament to the light. One of the kittens sat on the father cat's head while the other two cuddled into his fur. All of them wore peaceful smiles. They were together and nothing else mattered.

"I know you're wondering why I didn't tell you," he said.

"Hela told me you said you would."

He nodded. "I did consider it, don't think I didn't. There are some things about my life you don't know. Things I may decide to tell you one day, but for now… well, in truth, I've never liked to think about the day of my birth."

Jane took his hand. It happened involuntarily, but even after she came to her senses, she couldn't let go. "Even if you don't, your kids love you so much. Your family loves you. I think even Bucky might almost be okay with you."

"The feeling is not mutual," he said, but with a faint half-smile.

"What I mean is, even if you don't want to celebrate your birthday, you deserve the recognition," Jane said. "You're a great father, and not too bad a person either."

They shared a long, lingering look _('this is the part where sappy music plays and the kiss happens you know…')_. Loki's other hand came to rest on top of their clasped ones. Jane bit her lip. He appeared to be staring at them, but then he glanced at a patch of bushes by the treeline

"Did you know that's a mistletoe plant?"

Jane started to laugh, but he did not. "Wait, seriously?"

"It would be a strange thing to lie about if I was," he said. If Jane didn't know better, she'd think he was getting closer.

"Well, it sounds like you meant to pick that and nail it to the ceiling," she said, leaning in just a bit. "You know that's how it's supposed to work."

"It must have slipped my mind." He lowered his head.

"I guess so," Jane could feel his breath on her face. "We both have a lot to think about."

Her eyes fluttered. If there was ever a time to stop it was now. Everything was so warm…

"DAD!"

They jumped apart. Jormungandr ran through the snow, tripping twice, but never stopping.

"What is it, son?" Loki stopped to fix his hair before Jormungandr grabbed him.

"We did it! We did it, Dad! We found Santa!"

He dragged Loki inside, Jane following close behind. Hela and Fenrir were at their stations. Their equipment was alive with lights and alarm bells. On the screen, Santa soared across the sky in a red sleigh, eight Reindeer running on air, guiding him through the night. With a mighty 'Ho-ho-ho', Santa sped out of view, but the minute and a half of footage the children had gotten was enough for them.

"We did it!" Hela jumped into Jane's arms and squeezed her around the neck. "We did it! We did it!"

"You did," Jane said, hugging her back. "I'm so proud of you guys."

They danced around the room, pulling the adults into the festivities. Even Fenrir was on his feet, letting Darcy spin him. Jane put Hela down so she could hug her grandma next, then gave Loki a knowing smirk.

"So did you pay a guy to dress a plane up like a sleigh," she asked, "or was some kind of hologram?"

Loki smirked right back. "I don't know what you mean, dear Jane. It sounds like you don't believe in Christmas miracles."

Someone else might've wanted to slap him for that. Jane got up on tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "Merry Christmas, Loki."

He turned his head abruptly. Their lips brushed. "Merry Christmas, Jane."

* * *

In the morning, Jane was up before anyone else. She walked into the living room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Presents were piled under the tree for kids and adults alike to devour. A multitude of decorations glittered in the early sun, including one new ornament settled under the silver star.

Jane reached up carefully and pressed the button. Silent Night played as she stood back, watching the little cats sleep.

"So this is how my Christmas special goes," Jane murmured, smiling at Loki's door. "I think it's been a good one."


End file.
